Hurting for love
by Elavan-x
Summary: A little something happens in which Avan must decide if he will express his feelings towards Liz or not First fanfic please be nice! And I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read it to figure it out :)


Hii everyone, this is my FIRST fanfiction I'm actually gonna upload on this site. It's an Elavan fanfic cuz I just love Liz and Avan SO MUCH 3 Hope you enjoy reading and give me reviews telling me if I should or should not give this fic a second chapter. **Disclaimer: I do not own Liz or Avan even though I wish I did **

**Elizabeth's pov**

Acting, singing, The two things I love to do. The person I love however, is a whole different story. You could say I love a lot of people like my family and friends.. in real life I'm a nice person! But to be honest, there is someone I really like, the same person who's playing my boyfriend on the show 'victorious' : Avan Jogia. He is the nicest, cutest and most perfect boy I've ever seen. I'm not happy about it though, since I know he hangs out with Victoria a lot. It wouldn't surprise me if one day they'd get together, but I'm sure it would break my heart. Only Ariana knows about my secret, and I know she will never tell anyone, but she keeps telling me that I should talk about it with him. I can't do that even though I really want to. I'm in my dressing room right now, drowning in my thoughts as suddenly someone knocked on my door. Breaking out of my trance, I get up and walk towards the door, opening it only to see Ari with a worried expression on her face.

'Liz, finally! I've been knocking on your door for 2 minutes! What where you doing so you couldn't hear me? She asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice. 'Sorry, I was thinking about something, and I didn't hear you until now. So why are you here?' I try to change the subject, knowing Ari, she will probably ask what I was thinking about. 'You were thinking about Avan again weren't you? I told you, go talk to him! .. You know what? I'll ask him!' She said before turning around and running towards Avan's dressing room. As soon as I realized what she said, I bolted after her, screaming her name and telling her to stop. She will ruin everything! I will never be able to talk to him again, acting with him will become awkward and I'll lose a great friend! I can't let that happen. People are looking at us like we are crazy, but I don't care I just have to stop her or else… I am so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see a cleaning cart in the middle of the corridor. I run straight into it, falling on the ground head first and I feel a horrible pain in my head as everything turns black.

**Ariana's pov**

That's it, I'm going to end this right now. I can't stand to see my best friend like this, so I'll give her a push in the right direction. I can see Avan's dressing room, so I speed up a little. I swiftly evade a random cleaning cart standing in the middle of the corridor and started to sprint. When I arrived and started to knock on Avan's door I hear something fall and a loud scream emerged from the corner of the corridor. What was that? I turn around to go and see as Avan opened his door.

'Hey Ariana what's wrong?' He asks me with a confused expression. I say nothing as I run to the place where the noise came from, I suddenly realized what the sound must be. As soon as I see someone lying on the ground I knew it for sure. It was Liz, she apparently didn't see the cart and ran straight into it. I crouch by her side just to see that she's unconscious and her head is bleeding. I start shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I'm totally panicking right now, this is my fault! If I wasn't being childish this would have never happened! I feel someone pulling me in a hug. Without knowing who it is, I pulled him in a tight hug crying my eyes out. 'Calm down Ari everything will be alright' I instantly know it's Matt. I start to yell at him 'It's not going to be alright, this is all my fault!' I'm trying to get out of his grip but he just pulls me closer. We stay like this until I hear someone yell that the paramedics have arrived. I look up to see the medics swarming around Liz like bees around a bush of flowers. I feel Matt picking me up, but I don't have the power to fight him off so I just let him, my gaze fixed on Liz as they take her away to the hospital. A sudden drowsiness makes me feel all tired. I put my head against Matt's chest as I fall into a deep, uneasy sleep.

**Matt's pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was talking to Dan about a few scenes we were about to shoot, when suddenly we heard a crash and screaming. We ran towards the noise and saw a horrible picture. I saw Liz lying on the ground, probably unconscious, Ariana sat by her side crying and Avan was yelling at someone to call 911 while patting Liz on the cheek trying to wake her up. I couldn't bear to see Ariana so broken down so I take her in my arms pulling her close, whispering soothing words to calm her down. Suddenly she starts screaming that this was all her fault. She starts struggling to get away but I just pull her closer (if that is even possible) and continue to calm her down. We stay like this until the medics arrive. I figure we might be interrupting them so I pick her up and walk towards the other cast members, who are also crying or just standing there confused about how this could have happened. I put Ari on the couch we use to film whenever we shoot a scene in Tori's house. She's sleeping, all the worrying must have made her tired. I return to the others, who were now talking, probably trying to figure out what has happened.

'Matt, did Ariana say something? Like how all of this happened?' Dan asks me. I look around to see everyone except Avan, who probably went with the medics to the hospital. 'No, the only thing she said was that it's her fault, but I really doubt that, she was in shock, but please, just let her sleep right now, she needs it' I turn around to look at Ariana to see that she's still asleep, but you could see it wasn't a peaceful one. I hear Dan say he's going to the hospital and we should all stay here until he knew she was alright. I would have stayed anyways, I can't let Ari alone like this, I'll always be there for her, even though she probably won't do the same. I mean, who would love a guy like me? Besides, she's happy with Jai. But if I can be there for her, even if it's only as a friend, I'm happy.

**Avan's pov**

I've been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital for two hours now and I still haven't heard anything about Liz. When we arrived they immediately took her to the emergency room, assuring me she'll be alright. Dan arrived about half an hour later, but he'd gone to call some people, including Liz's parents. I'm so scared right now, what if she wouldn't make it? I can't afford to think like that. I mean, jeah she had made quite the crash, but so hard to kill her? But maybe she hit her head on a wrong place and.. aarg why are they taking so long?! I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and change the song on my Ipod, which I was currently listening to. I skip a few, since they were either too happy or I just didn't want to hear them. I stop when I hear her voice singing 'You don't know me, the song which she sang in the victorious episode Tori fixes Beck and Jade. I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics. When I first heard her sing it, I was hypnotized by her beautiful voice, paralyzed by her intense gaze when she noticed me watching her sing. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see someone standing in front of me until I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I look up to see the doctor who has been taking care of Liz from the moment she arrived here looking down at me. 'Mister Jogia?' he asks, probably to confirm that it's really me, which is stupid since he saw me arrive with her. 'Yes, doctor please tell me, how is she?' He scratches his neck before looking me in the eye, which kind of scared me a bit. 'Miss Elizabeth got lucky. When she fell, she hit her head on a sharp end of an object, which luckily didn't break all the way through her skull to her brain. She does however have quite the concussion. There is a possibility she forgot some things, like today's events, but that should be about it. She should be fine enough to leave the hospital in a few days, but right now we'd like to keep an eye on her just in case' he finishes explaining. I nod and sigh out of relief. 'Can I see her?' I just have to see her, he may be all talk, but I want to see her with my own eyes. 'Yes you can, but she's still unconscious though. Her room is on the second floor, room 205' He says before patting me on the shoulder again and walking away. I have to compose myself not to run to the nearest elevator. Instead, I just walk towards it, entering and pressing the '2' button, which will bring me to the 2nd floor. I step outside, looking at the signs for room 205. As soon as I see it, I nervously step towards it. I open the door, to see something I wish I'd never see. There is Liz, lying on a hospital bed with a couple of wires connecting her to different kinds of machines. A large bandage covers most of her head and she has an uneasy look on her sleeping face. I hate seeing her like this, it makes me feel so helpless, so useless. I stroke her cheek, it's so soft, I wish I could be with her like this, be able to support her when she feels sad, or just hold her whenever I want to, but sadly I can't. Yes, me, Avan Tudor Jogia, am madly in love with Elizabeth Egan Gillies. All the scenes I performed with her on victorious made me feel like I want to be more then friends. I pick a chair and put it next to her bed. I sit there watching her sleeping face for what feels like hours. All the worrying made me tired, so I put down my head on the bed and I close my eyes as I fell asleep dreaming about the girl I love but will never get.

**Liz's pov**

Pounding. That's the only thing I feel at the moment. Like someone is using my head as a punching bag. What has happened? Where am I? So many questions which make my head hurt even more. I decide it's time to open my eyes and have a few of them answered. I try to open my eyes, but quickly shut them again to avoid the bright light. After a few times they are finally able to handle the light, so I open them and look around. Bright, white walls, machines making the most irritating noises and a very uncomfortable bed. Yep, I'm at the hospital alright, but why? I keep looking around until I see something quite unexpected. On my bed, right next to my left hand, there is someone sleeping who looks a lot like one of my best friends Avan… wait a minute? 'Avan?' My voice cracked and I notice how thirsty I am. He must have heard me, because a few seconds later I find myself staring in his chocolate brown eyes only to see them widen in surprise. 'Liz, you're awake! How are you feeling, do you need something? Water, an extra pillow, how are you feeling?' I have to keep myself from laughing at his sudden outburst. I want to answer to all his questions, but I find myself unable to, my throat is so dry you could call it a mini desert. With a lot of effort I manage to say 'water'. He stands up way too fast which resulted in him having to grab onto something so he wouldn't fall from dizziness, pours a glass of water and gives it to me. I try to get a hold of it, but that's easier said than done. He sees me struggling and helps me to put the glass to my lips. I feel like I'm in heaven when the cold liquid makes its way down my throat. 'Better?' he asks, again while staring in my eyes. 'Yes, a lot thanks' He smiles at me, which makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I wish I could just grab his head and kiss those beautiful lips, put my hands in his frizzy hair and tell him I love him, god why is life so difficult?! ' What happened? Why am I in a hospital? He grabs my hand and starts talking. 'Well I don't know what happened exactly, all I know is that Ariana was pounding on my door like crazy and as soon as I opened we heard a crash. We went to look what had caused it and we saw you lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. I think you ran into a cleaning cart, but if you want more details, you'll have to wait until Ari arrives, she can tell you' I can tell by the look on his face he has difficulties trying to hide his worried expression. 'Avan, what's wrong? I can see on your face that there is something wrong, please tell me?' I tried to sound as cute as I can, which isn't that difficult with Avan. 'It's nothing, it's just that.. I was worried you know? I was afraid to lose you. I can't imagine what would happen if you weren't here anymore. I don't want to lose the one person I love more than life itself'.

**Avan's pov**

There. I said it. I just told Liz that I love her and it felt great. I watch her face, which turns from a look full of confusion to one I can't really figure out. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'll just.. I'll go and tell the nurses you're awake' As I was about to stand up, I feel her grabbing my hand pulling me back down. I close my eyes and prepare myself for a slap in the face, when suddenly she holds my head and pulls it down and stops right in front of her own. 'You're silly you know that?' she says with a smile on her face. Is she laughing at me? Does she think it's a joke? Because it's not! I open my eyes again just to stare right into her beautiful blue eyes. We stay like this for a few seconds before I slowly inch closer to her lips. She will probably kill me for doing this, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. To my surprise, she's the one to close the gap between us and we share a sweet and loving kiss. This one is totally different than the ones we share while shooting a scene. We weren't acting right now, this is not a kiss like when we are playing as Beck and Jade, but a kiss between Avan and Liz, a guy and a girl who love each other without having to act. I break the kiss, to see a pout on her lips. 'What's wrong? I'm soo sorry Liz I don't know what got into me and-' I'm being stopped by a finger now resting on my closed mouth. 'Avan, I'm not mad at you, heck I'm the one who started kissing you because I love you to, the reason to why I'm pouting is because you stopped' she says her pout now replaced by a big grin. 'Liz, you don't know how happy you just made me, I'm in love with you for quite a while now and to hear you love me back made me the happiest person alive' I know I'm being cheesy right now but I can't help it, she needs to know. 'Enough talking now pretty boy, you should use those lips for other purposes' She says before putting her lips back on mine shutting me up completely, which I don't complain about. She can shut me up like this all the time. I know this is just the beginning of our hopefully everlasting relationship.


End file.
